A Crisis on Planet Earth
by ArisaAriyoshi
Summary: It has been five years since Son Goku left to train Uub. Now a new threat emerges and attacks the earth and it's many heroes. Will Son Goku be able to stop this new threat before the earth is destroyed? Dragonball crossover with many other shows. WARNING: Heaps of character deaths, graphic violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

_**Android 72: A crisis on planet earth**_

_Fifteen years have passed since Son Goku defeated Majin Buu now the earth has been in peace for those fifteen years._

_Five years ago Son Goku began training Uub, now that five years have passed peace is about to be disrupted again._

_**Kibougahana Town: July 1**__**st**__** Age 789**_

A woman with dark magenta hair coughed up a lot of blood as she was strangled mercilessly by the monster."TELL ME WHERE SON GOKU IS, CURE BLOSSOM!" the man shouted sadistically.

He resembled Frieza, who was killed by Trunks just two years after Tsubomi Hanasaki was born, but with the eyes of Majin Buu and a long pink ponytail, his skin color was dark blue.

Tsubomi was the second in the Hanasaki bloodline of heroes, originally it was women only who had been Pretty Cure but by the third generation, her son, Tenryou, showed super powers like her and his great-grandmother before her.

"I will...not tell!" she managed to let out "My...son will avenge me...Cure Flower...and Cure Moonlight...so will...SON GOKU!"

Tsubomi let out her last breath has she fell limp in the man's man threw the deceased former Pretty Cure onto the floor, flew out and blew up the green house.

_**Uub's Village July 2**__**nd**__** Age 789 (Due to time differences in Uub's country and Japan)**_

"_Another ki has vanished_" Goku thought to himself has he felt it vanish from Japan.

Just an hour before, he sensed two kis vanishing from that same area, this is too troubling to ignore.

"UUB! WE HAVE TO GO TO JAPAN, RIGHT NOW!" Goku shouted to his student of five years, Uub.

"Right!" Uub nodded and the two took off and flew to Kibougahana, where chaos lay right in front of buildings were either collasped or in flames, victims and casualties alike were everywhere in the once vibrant town, once known for it's flowers and as the homeplace of the heroes, the Heartcatch Pretty Cure, who had saved the world from Dune over fourteen years ago.

"OKAA-SAN!" yelled a boy around ten years old, spikey dark pink hair, orage-yellow eyes, and a black top with the WWE logo on it, and denim pants."WHERE ARE YOU!? OKAA-SAN!? YURI-OBA-SAN!? KAORUKO OBAA-CHAN!?"

His eyes widened and his heart felt suddenly heavy when he found his great-grandmother's greenhouse in flames and nearly completely collapsed.

"Okaa...san..." he stuttered as tears fell from his eyes and his breathing became laboured from sadness at the loss of his mother, great-grandmother and "aunty" turned into rage. "OKAAAAAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!" he screamed out of grief and anger at his mother's killer.

"Tenryou..." Goku spoke softly to the young boy "We have to get you to safety..."

"Goku-san...who could do such a heartless thing to my family!? Who could do that!?" Tenryou

yelled at Goku.

Goku grabbed Tenryou's hand and teleported himself, Tenryou and Uub to Mount Paozu.

"GOKU-SA? IS THAT YOU!?" Chichi looked at her husband of thirty-three years and burst into tears.

"OH GOKU-SA, I'M SO RELEIVED THAT YOU AND UUB ARE ALIVE, I WAS TERRIFIED THAT THAT MONSTER WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU IN KIBOUGAHANA!"

Goku looked at the news report, Erika was there in tears screaming about how she couldn't find Tsubomi, Yuri or Kaoruko in the to her was Tenryou's thirteen year old aunt, Futaba in her Precure form as Cure Forest.

"I FORGOT ABOUT THEM! DANM IT!" Goku realised that he had to rescue both Erika and Futaba, as well as Itsuki and the other needed to take them to West City, where he knew they would all be safe.

"Chichi, can you look after Tenryou? I gotta go back to Kibougahana...Uub look after Chichi and the others." Goku told his student and wife before teleporting back to Kibougahana.

"GOKU! DO YOU KNOW WHERE TSUBOMI, YURI AND KAORUKO-SAN ARE!?" Erika panically screamed at Goku.

"WHERE'S ONEE-CHAN AND OBAA-SAN!?" Cure Forest also said paniking.

"Erika...Tsubomi, Yuri and Kaoruko are dead..." Goku said sadly "Whoever destroyed the city must have killed them all..."

Futaba and Erika both collapsed in tears as Goku's news hit them like a brick to the and the other survivors all walked to Goku and held onto him as Goku teleportted them to West City.

"SON-KUN!" Bulma ran to Goku. "YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!? THANK GOODNESS...Are those Erika and the others?"

"BULMA-SAN! TSUBOMI AND THE OTHERS ARE_" Erika sobbed before being interuppted by Bulma.

"Vegeta told me after he sensed their kis dissapearing, Erika-kun" Bulma replied to Erika. "You can stay here in Capsule Corperation."

"Kakarot" Vegeta said to Goku as soon as they entered the building "Is it true that that monster who killed Hanasaki and the others is after you? I felt a huge ki coming from that area."

"Yeah...looks like he was looking all over for me...I think he's going to be elsewhere by now..." Goku and Vegeta suddenly felt another hundred ki's dissapear at once.

"KAKAROT...THAT CAME FROM A FARM IN THE CRANE MOUNTAINS!" Vegeta yelled "I THINK THREE-EYES IS IN DANGER!"

"Tenshinhan..." Goku thought as he teleported to the Crane Mountains.

_**Crane Mountains July 1**__**st**__** Age 789**_

"I FOUND YOU...TENSHINHAN..." the evil man sneered as he saw the former Tenkaichi Budokai champion turned farmer. "TELL ME WHERE SON GOKU IS..."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Tenshinhan yelled "YOU MUST BE THE MAN WHO KILLED ALL THESE OTHER FARMERS AS WELL AS THOSE IN KIBOUGAHANA!"

The man looked evilly at Tenshinhan as his eyes glowed bright red like a red traffic light.

Violent Crunches, explosions and a painful scream were heard from the farm.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A crisis on Planet Earth: Chapter 2**_

_**July 1**__**st**__** Age 789**_

Goku teleported to where Tenshinhan was and found him lying in a pool of blood with his arms and legs twsited at the sockets in weird angles.

"TENSHINHAN!" Goku yelled as he felt his friend's neck for a pulse, there was a faint one but it was there, but there wasn't any knew he'd have to take his friend to the hospital before he died of his injuries.

He grabbed Tenshinhan and teleported to West City General Hospital and ran to the Nurse's Station.

"MY FRIEND HAS BEEN BADLY INJURED BY THE MAN WHO BLEW UP KIBOUGAHANA AND THE CRANE MOUNTAINS! PLEASE HELP HIM!"

The nurse at the Nurse's station noticed right away and called the doctors, who had rushed Tenshinhan straight tot the OR.

_**Kame House July 1**__**st**__** Age 789**_

"Thousands of people from both locations have been badly hurt or killed and could still be in danger from the resulting collapses and fires as well as bad injuries." the newswoman reported as Roshi, Kuririn, 18, Maron and Lunch watched the TV.

"This is horrible..." Kuririn muttered in shock as he saw the people in the Crane Mountains. "I sensed Tenshinhan's ki decreasing a lot a while ago, his ki seems to be back to near-normal now..."

"Me too, Kuririn...me too" Roshi replied.

"Oh dear...this is really horrible..." Lunch said as she served dinner to the rest of the household, suddenly she sneezed and grabbed Roshi at gunpoint.

"WE GOTTA GET TO TENSHINHAN RIGHT NOW, OLD MAN!" she yelled at him "TENSHINHAN COULD BE DEAD IF WE DON'T LEAVE ASAP!"

"Ok, Ok" Roshi said in panic.

The Kame House residents entered Lunch's plane and flew to West City General Hospital.

_**West City General Hospital July 2**__**nd**__** Age 789**_

"Your friend is in an induced coma as he suffered a very bad spinal fracture and head injuries, we also reset his limbs but he will be bedridden for the next month or two as all four are badly broken." the doctor explained to Goku, Chaozu, Lunch and the others.

"He maybe paralysed from the waist down or he might still die of his injuries..."

"Ten-san...please don't die" Chaozu sobbed as he looked through the ICU glass window.

Tenshinan was on a ventilator and connected to various other machines monitoring his vital signs.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE...WHOEVER DID THIS TO TENSHINHAN, TSUBOMI AND THE OTHERS..." Goku sneered in anger and revenge as he looked down at the floor.

"Goku...are you going to get revenge for Tenshinhan, Tsubomi and the others?" Kuririn asked his best friend.

"I will Kuririn...I swear to all of them I will avenge them" Goku yelled but suddenly he felt a whole other hundred kis dissapear from Pallet Town including a few huge ones.

"THIS JUST IN THE TOWN OF PALLET IN THE KANTO REGION HAS BEEN DESTROYED WITH 1000 FATALITIES, HALF OF WHICH ARE POKEMON!" the news reporter from the lobby TV announced.

"I'M SORRY KURIRIN BUT CAN YOU KEEP AN EYE ON TENSHINHAN!? ASH AND THE OTHERS ARE IN DANGER!" Goku told his friend before teleporting to Pallet Town.

Goku found Ash on his knees in tears as he held his injured Pikachu right in front of Professor Oak's burning laboratory.

"GOKU-SAN! MY POKEMON, THEY'RE ALL...THAT MONSTER WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!" Ash sobbed as he buried his head in Goku's chest. "EVEN MAMA AND PROFESSOR OAK ARE DEAD!"

"I WILL NEVER EVER LET THIS MONSTER GET AWAY WITH THIS, ASH!" Goku yelled.

Suddenly the monster stood in front of Goku and his injured had finally found the man he was looking for.

"I finally found you, Son Goku..." the murderer sneered "I will end you...you stopped us from destroying this planet twice in the past forty years, first thirty-nine years ago, when you killed the Red Ribbon Army and again in twenty-two years ago when you finished off Cell...NOW I WILL BE THE STRONGEST OF ALL ANDROIDS AND FINISH OFF THE MAN WHO DESTROYED THE RED RIBBON ARMY AND CELL! PREPARE TO DIE!"

The man launched a deadly ki blast at Goku, but Goku turned Super Saiyan 3 and threw a Kamehameha, ending it in a huge beam struggle.

"GOKU-SAN!" screamed Ash as he watched the brave hero struggle to push the beam back at the man who has killed so many people in search for him.

Goku's kamehameha was eventually pushed back and Goku was thrown against the bruning right arm suddenly filled with great pain as he got himself back up and lunged at the man.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YESTERDAY!" Goku screamed at the man."DRAGON FIST!"

Goku flew at the evil monster with an aura shaped like a Dragon launching from his fist, but the man dodged the attack and launched the beam again before Goku could launch another Kamehameha.

Goku screamed in agony as rubble raised from the grounds of Pallet Town, then everything went pitch black

_**12: 30 pm**_

"KAKAROT! WAKE UP KAKAROT!"

Vegeta's voice roused Goku from unconsciousness, Goku felt great pain when he woke up everywhere except his right slowly raised it and saw that it was in shreds and nearly shreeded down to the bone.

"Goku-san...your arm..." Ash said as Pikachu was also shocked at Goku's condition.

Dende was also looking down in horror of the earth's hero as Goku tried to reach him.

"De...Den...deeeee..." Goku whimpered in pain before passing out.

_**West City General Hospital**_

The doctors gathered around Goku in the operating room, Goku had already been placed under anathesia and had his injured arm laid out to be operated on.

"I'm afraid the injuries are too severe..." the doctor looked pained to do so as the patient was a well-known hero. "We'll have to amputate..."

The doctors grabbed the saw and removed the destroyed arm and sewn the stump shut and wrapped it in bandages...

"Son-kun would need this" Bulma said to the doctors as she walked into the OR, in her hands is an artificial arm.

"Good, prepare to connect the arm to the patiient" the surgeon declared "He will need this in order to save everyone from that killer."

The surgery to attach Goku's new arm began.

**To be continued...**


End file.
